Bruises Hurt to Much
by WinchesterLOvE
Summary: Song Fic to the Song FACE DOWN by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Dasey Sasey


**This is a song fic to the song FACE DOWN: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Hope you enjoy. I did it kinda quick so its not all that great.

* * *

**

"Casey your driving me crazy! All I have to do is look at you and can see that he's done it again!" Derek yelled out in frustration. "I don't understand why are you still with him Case, why?" He continued. She just sat there tears slowly flowing down her cheek. Screaming on the inside, wanting it all to end. "I know what's going on! If you don't put an end to it, I WILL!" Derek stated and left the room. Out side the door he fell into the wall, wanting to scream, wanting to kill him for doing this to a girl who never does anything to anyone. He lightly punched the wall and headed to his room.

_**hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my head  
still i never understood why you hang around  
i see what's going down**_**  
**

Casey sat looking in the mirror. Her skin a pale white, her eyes puffy from crying the night before. She picked up a small bottle of foundation and slowly and softly covered the bruise that was now appearing o her chin. Why me? She asked her self. She was Casey McDonald, The girl who would never end up with a guy like this. She'd never be with an abusive guy like him. But her she was with everything she knew she never wanted. It started of really good, they always seemed happy. Then after his mom died everything changed, He changed, and Casey became his person punching bag.  
**  
_try to cover up with make-up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry that he swears he loves you_**

Derek and Casey decided to walked home from school that day. Casey wanted to avoid that certain someone who was ruining her life. "You say He'll never do it again, but he always does. I know your believe he loves you, but Casey you don't hurt someone you love." Derek pleaded with Casey to leave the guy. But she always went back, Casey always went back. "Derek I just… I cant leave him. He always says that if he can't have me then no one can." Casey cried burring her head deep into his chest. Derek felt so bad for her, but he decided then and there he was going to put an end to it one way or another.

That night while Casey was up in her room doing her homework, he went to pay someone a visit. He stood knocking at the door, a door he use to stand at a lot. Seconds flew by before finally the door swung open. Derek's knuckled were red from the way he had his fist balled up, his teeth cringing, he was mad. "Derek man, hey what's up?" The guy who Derek use to know so well, that now seemed to be a stranger said. "Do you feel like a man when you knock Casey around? Do you feel better now, no that she'd at home hiding the bruises that you gave her from her family and friends? You use to be my friend SAM! But now, your going to find out how It feels to be Casey!!" Derek yelled as his fist slammed into Sam's jaw. The fight was on, and only one person could win.**_chorus  
do you feel like a man  
when you push her around  
do you feel better now  
as she falls to the ground  
well i'll tell you my friend  
one day this world's gonna end  
as our lives crumble down  
a new life  
she has found  
_**

It was about midnight, when the McDonald-Venturi house was awoken. The phone ringing continuously. Casey was the first down stairs, and the first to received the news. She dropped to the floor, tears pouring from her eyes. "Mom, Its Derek, They don't know if he'll be okay!" Casey cried as her mom pulled her in for a hug. "George get the keys, we've gotta go!" Nora said as she sent to kids to the car. They loaded up and headed out into the night. Casey prayed all the way there that Derek would be alright. He just had to be okay, she hasn't told him yet, He has to know how she feels.

Casey, Edwin, Lizzie, and a sleeping Marti sat in the waiting room while there parents talked to the doctors. Casey couldn't help but blame herself. She should have left him long ago. Maybe if she left him when it all started no of this would have happened. They say every action has a consequence, and this was hers. She chose to stay with the guy you beat her, and now she was about to lose the guy who did nothing but want to protect her. Good going Casey.

**_A paddle in the water makes a red bulls eye  
every action in this world has a consequence  
if you wait around forever you are sure to drown  
I see what's going down  
I see the way you always say you're right again  
say you're right again  
he loves her  
_**

Casey walked into the small white hospital room. She hated the way hospitals smelt, it always made her feel sick. She walked to the side of the bed, picking up his hand. "Oh Derek." she cried and climbed into the bed next to him, placing her head on his chest. He didn't stir. He looked so fragile and broken. His face black and blue, his lip had a cut.

"Why did you have to go and be the hero? Always trying to rescue me. Saving me from my stupid self. Stopping me from making an idiot of myself in front of the whole school. Helping me lie for the class assignment, and now this. God Derek anybody ever tell you your wreck less, crazy, Insane crazy, cute and in your own way smart. Derek you have to wake up! If you don't I'll never have the chance… The change to tell you… That… I… Oh Derek I love you!" Casey cried her head buried in his chest. "I Love you to." Derek Whispered. Casey sat up looking in his eyes. He was there awake, okay. She bent down placing a gentle kiss on his slightly cut lips.

**_chorus _**

face down in the dirt  
she says this doesn't hurt  
she said  
I've finally had enoughx2

The next day, Casey and Emily and Derek's friend Kimper walked over to see Sam. Casey told him it was over, that he was never going to hit her again. She cried out about how stupid he was, how she had enough. How she never wanted to see him again. She left his house feeling free, happy, safe, and loved again. A smile that had disappeared long ago was back and displayed on a face, that was no longer going to feel the pain it had recently felt.

_**one day she wailed to you  
that she's has had enough  
he's coming 'round again **_

chorus x2

face down in the dirt  
she says this doesn't hurt  
she said  
I've finally had enoughx2

**

* * *

R & R if you wish?!?!?!?  
Ash**


End file.
